


Ron, Draco, paper

by torch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-02
Updated: 2003-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for Halimede.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ron, Draco, paper

Ron thrust out his fist, because he couldn't unclench it anyway. Then he winced, looking at Hermione's flat hand. "I'm sorry," she said. "Paper wraps rock. Don't worry, you'll do fine."

"I don't want to do it at all!" Ron said indignantly, voice rising over the pub din.

"Well, we need any advantage we can get. Try to make him talk about what Lucius is planning."

"Yeah, like that won't make him suspicious," Ron muttered. He squared his shoulders and snagged the sleeve of a very drunk Draco Malfoy as he staggered past. "Oi, Malfoy. Fancy a shag, then?"


End file.
